Sangre de tu Sangre
by NorixBlack
Summary: UA Sirius Black puede tener a cualquiera en ese mundo, desde una estúpida muggle hasta su mejor amigo, pero ha puesto sus ojos en el único con el que jamás tendrá una oportunidad. O eso cree. SBxRB INCESTO


**23 Enero 2006**

**Este fic es un regalito que me pidió PaddyPau, y aunque por problemas... técnicos no se ha podido publicar antes va dedicado con muchísimo cariño a ella. Dísfrutalo wapa!**

**Disclaimer: No me llamo Rowling y soy pobre como un Weasley así que ya habras deducido que nada de esto me pertenece xD**

**Esto es SLASH y además INCESTO y por supuesto LEMON asi que ahora que ya estan avisadas todas las perversiones (espero no dejarme ninguna) comencemos.**

**Summary: UA Sirius Black puede tener a cualquiera en ese mundo, desde una estúpida muggle hasta su mejor amigo, pero ha puesto sus ojos en el único con el que jamás tendrá una oportunidad. O eso cree. SBxRB INCESTO**

**SANGRE DE TU SANGRE**

_Prohibir es despertar el deseo_

Los firmes pasos de un hombre resonaban en la silenciosa Mansión. Caminaba erguido, orgulloso, pero también demasiado rápido para alguien que estuviese totalmente tranquilo.

Era joven, no tendría más de veinte años, sus rasgos eran aristocráticos y hermosos y en sus ojos plateados brillaba la chispa característica de quien es feliz, del que le gusta su vida, de quien arriesga y disfruta de los resultados... El cabello negro con ligeros toques azulados caía elegantemente sobre unos hombros anchos, cubiertos por una pesada capa negra que ocultaba su bien formado cuerpo.

Sirius Black. El temido mortífago que había consagrado su vida a servir al señor Oscuro y... a divertirse. Cuando lord Voldemort en persona se presentó en su casa para ofrecerle un lugar en sus filas el solo puso un precio: poder y libertad para hacer lo que le viniera en gana en su tiempo libre.

Lord Voldemort, tras honrarle con una mirada evaluadora había aceptado, los Black le eran fieles por naturaleza y sabía que el muchacho de dieciocho años y ojos metalizados que lo observaba con respeto pero sin pizca de miedo era un gran partido.

Marcó al joven y lo introdujo en la Orden Mortífaga junto con sus dos mejores amigos, James Potter, miembro de una familia de hasta entonces traidores a la sangre y Remus Lupin un licántropo mestizo que en tan solo dos años (los dos que llevaban al servicio del lord) se hizo con el mando de la comunidad británica de hombres lobo.

Los tres mortifagos, aun a pesar de su juventud, no tardaron en pasar a formar parte de la Élite Oscura, también llamado el Círculo Interno. Los que pertenecían a él eran los más despiadados, los más astutos, los más hábiles... en definitiva, los mejores.

-¡Hey Padfoot! –saludó una voz conocida.

Sirius se giró como un resorte, para encontrarse cara a cara con el amigable rostro de Remus, que se acercaba desde un pasillo lateral.

Se encontraban en la mansión Riddle, cuartel general de los mortífagos y residencia actual del temible lord Voldemort.

-¿Está todo listo? –preguntó con avidez, sin responder siquiera al saludo. Agarró al castaño por los hombros y los zarandeó con fuerza- ¡Contesta!

La causa de su nerviosismo era la Iniciación de su hermano, que había tenido lugar la víspera del solsticio de verano, es decir, la noche anterior. Como felicitación Sirius había decidido organizar una fiesta sorpresa en honor a Regulus, y había embarcado a media Orden Mortífaga en la tarea.

Remus no tardó en quitárselo de encima, debido a su condición de hombre-lobo tenía una fuerza muy superior al resto de los mortales.

-Relájate, hermano. Lucius ha conseguido el mejor catering de la ciudad, tus primas, Bella y Narcisa se han encargado de la decoración, y hasta el imbécil de Snivellus ha colaborado.

-¿Snape? –los ojos de Sirius se abrieron entre sorprendidos y desconfiados.

Severus Snape, un fiel mortífago, experto en pociones y líder en el arte de envenenar era desde Hogwarts, rival de los merodeadores (nombre por el que se hacían llamar los tres amigos).

-Si, Paddy, ¿a cuantos Snivellus conoces? –contestó su amigo con una gran sonrisa en los labios- Lo creas o no, ha conseguido al mejor grupo mágico del momento. A las siete estarán aquí.

Mientras hablaban, los dos merodeadores reanudaron su marcha cuando de repente un ardiente dolor en su antebrazo izquierdo los hizo detenerse de nuevo: El lord los llamaba. Tras una mirada significativa los dos hombres se desaparecieron sin producir ruido alguno.

Aparecieron en el viejo y ruinoso cementerio de los Riddle, situado a unos kilómetros de Little Hangleton. El rasgueo de las túnicas, los susurros, la adrenalina contenida... Sirius sintió como todo su vello se erizaba al estar de nuevo en una reunión. No era miedo lo que sentía, si no pasión.

El Círculo se había empezado a formar y los mortífagos se dirigían lentamente a sus puestos. Imitando a sus compañeros se aproximó a su sitio, un tercer hombre, oculto bajo la capucha de su capa y la blanca máscara se colocó en medio de Remus y él. Aunque no hizo ningún movimiento que pudiera indicarle de quien se trataba, Sirius lo reconoció. Era James, su mejor amigo, su hermano. Aquel que a los dieciséis años había huido de su casa, harto de escuchar hablar acerca de la igualdad de muggles y magos, y se había refugiado con los Black, que lo trataron como a un hijo.

-Bienvenidos de nuevos, mis mortífagos –lord Voldemort surgió de las sombras y se colocó en el centro del Círculo. Los presentes inclinaron la cabeza, pero no llegaron a hincarse de rodillas- Como ya sabéis, tenemos el mundo a nuestros pies. Solo hay un grupo que se nos resiste, una vez lo hayamos destruido nada se interpondrá en nuestro camino. Todo con lo que hemos soñado se hará realidad... –la gélida voz se detuvo en lo que Sirius consideró un golpe de efecto. Sin poder evitarlo dejó escapar una débil risita que captó la atención del lord.

-¿Hay algo que quieras compartir con nosotros, Sirius? –preguntó el señor Oscuro amablemente pero con una voz terriblemente peligrosa.

El aludido ni se inmutó, sabía lo que se esperaba de él, que titubeara, que se disculpara como un vulgar siervo. Pero él no era un cualquiera, él era Sirius Black.

Tomó aire y encontró su mirada plateada con el ardiente infierno que se desenvolvía en los ojos de Riddle.

-Solo me imaginaba la derrota de Dumbledore, milord.

Voldemort lo miró durante un segundo más antes de asentir ausentemente.

-Exacto, es esa estúpida Orden del Fénix la que se nos opone... de momento –una sonrisa diabólica se perfiló en los finos labios del heredero de Slytherin antes de que continuara su discurso- Pero hoy, gracias a los informes que Severus me ha entregado daremos un golpe que inclinará la balanza a nuestro favor.

Los mortífagos se removieron en silencio, ansiosos.

-Partid ya, mis mortífagos y aniquilar todo cuanto se ponga a vuestro alcance.

Y uno por uno los mortífagos se fueron desapareciendo hasta dejar finalmente a Voldemort solo con la única compañía de Nagini, su letal compañera.

_**& & &**_

-Te has librado por un pelo –susurró una voz en su oído. El vello se le erizó y un ligero escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal.

Siguió mirando fijamente su objetivo, sin atreverse a voltearse.

Si solo su voz provocaba en él semejantes reacciones no quería imaginar lo que causaría observarlo cara a cara. Y estaban en un ataque, no podía permitírselo.

-Nos vemos en mi fiesta sorpresa hermanito, no faltes –añadió sugerentemente la misma voz.

Los pasos se alejaron y Sirius soltó el aire que sin darse cuenta había retenido. Maldiciendo su estupidez para sus adentros se giró justo a tiempo para ver la capa ondulante de Regulus, que se perdía en la multitud.

Porque Padfoot deseaba a su propio hermano con toda su alma, ¿la razón? Había comenzado como un simple capricho imposible, pasando por obsesión hasta convertirse en... en algo que lo hacía ruborizarse ante su hermano pequeño. Sirius Black podía tener a cualquiera en ese mundo, desde una estúpida muggle hasta su mejor amigo, pero había puesto sus ojos en el único con el que jamás tendría una oportunidad.

Frustrado, ladeó la cabeza y se concentró de nuevo en su "presa". La conocía de Hogwarts, era la típica sangre sucia empollona con complejo de inferioridad, nada complicado. Eliminarla y fuera, tendría vía libre para enfrentarse a su verdadero problema: elegir algo de entre su variado vestuario que consiguiese mantener la atención de Regulus durante al menos diez segundos.

-Tu me servirás para desquitarme... _Crucio _–lanzó la maldición sin ningún tipo de miramientos y mientras la víctima se debatía en el suelo, él la observó impasible. Ni alegrías ni remordimientos, solo la fría indiferencia.

-Tienes que aprender a compartir, Padfoot, ¿que clase de amigo eres? –rió James colocándose a su lado con la varita en alto.

La víctima, que segundos había caído al suelo presa de un profundo e insoportable dolor alzó lentamente la cabeza al escuchar el nombre pronunciado.

Los mortífagos se dieron cuenta.

-¿Qué pasa, Evans? ¿Sorprendida? –gritó Sirius por encima del ruido de la batalla, destilando maldad.

James, a su lado, sonrió bajo la máscara. La muchacha había estado loca por él durante todos sus años en Hogwarts, aunque él por supuesto no le había prestado nunca la más mínima atención. Ni siquiera para insultarla. Le habría gustado divertirse con ella, hacerle creer que la había salvado, tirársela, robarle esa virginidad que estaba seguro aún poseía, y luego clavarle un puñal en el corazón, pero vio que Sirius no estaba por la labor. El había llegado antes hasta ella, por lo que la víctima era suya, y si su amigo no quería jugar él no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Se encogió de hombros, indiferente: Ya habría otras.

A su lado, Sirius pronunciaba silenciosamente unas palabras en la lengua muerta, el latín y dirigía su varita al corazón de la muchacha.

Prongs volvió a reír. Su amigo estaba en verdad enfadado, aunque sabía que la pelirroja que se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, sintiendo como cada uno de sus frágiles huesos se iba rompiendo poco a poco, no era culpable más de estar en el bando equivocado.

-Voy a montar algo de jaleo, nos vemos en la mansión –le dijo al ojigris, que con un movimiento imperceptible de cabeza le dio a entender que lo había escuchado.

Lily Evans, uno de los objetivos que había señalado el lord, no tardó en expirar, dejando con ello libre al mortífago de marcharse de allí.

En circunstancias normales tendría que haber continuado hasta que se diese la orden de retirada, pero en este caso sus compañeros lo cubrirían.

Echó un último vistazo a su alrededor. El pueblo se hallaba en llamas, los gritos de muerte perforaban los oídos y el olor a sangre llenaba el lugar. A lo lejos vio las figuras inconfundibles de James y Remus, que parecían practicar una peligrosa danza mientras esquivaban los hechizos que dos aurores les lanzaban.

Negó divertido y con un gesto cansado regresó al cuartel general.

_**& & &**_

La fiesta ya había comenzado cuando los merodeadores llegaron. Como siempre, su presencia atrajo multitud de miradas hacia ellos, miradas lujuriosas, tanto femeninas como masculinas que ansiaban algo más que mantener una amena charla con ellos.

-¿Tomamos algo? –preguntó Moony, que paseaba su mirada lobuna en busca de una presa digna de él.

Sus amigos asintieron y así, entre risas y copas la noche fue avanzando.

Y Regulus seguía sin aparecer.

Sirius que se ponía a cada minuto que pasaba más y más nervioso acabó por aceptar una de las tantas invitaciones de baile que había recibido.

La mujer a la que había elegido, una rubia escultural que le lanzaba cada dos por tres tórridas indirectas bailaba cada vez más pegado a él disfrutando su momento de gloria junto al gran Sirius Black. Empezaba a reconsiderar las sugerencias de la fogosa mujer cuando su hermano menor hizo su esperada aparición.

Sus ojos se encontraron por un momento y Sirius creyó ver durante un instante, al posarse la azulada mirada de Regulus sobre su acompañante un atisbo de decepción, pero se esfumó tan pronto que creyó haberlo imaginado. Aún así, eso sirvió para que se le quitaran de golpe todas las ganas de bailar; susurró a la rubia, cuyo nombre ya no recordaba, unas torpes excusas y se apresuró a salir a la terraza a tomar algo de aire fresco.

No notó como una mirada, idéntica a la suya le seguía sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Padfoot pasó de largo la terraza y de los cómodos bancos colocados en ella, destinados a ofrecer algo de intimidad a las jóvenes parejas, y se internó el majestuoso jardín, que le ofrecía la oscuridad que él precisaba.

Llegó junto a un viejo roble y se dejó caer junto a él, recostando su espalda contra la dura corteza. Su traje nuevo se estaba manchando pero ¿que importaba? ni siquiera había tenido el valor de felicitar a Regulus por su iniciación. Era un desastre.

-¿Qué clase de anfitrión eres, Sirius, que dejas a tus invitados solos?

Por un momento pensó estúpidamente que se trataba la voz de su conciencia pero apreció su error cuando la silueta de su hermano salió de las sombras y se le acercó con pasos lentos y elegantes. Vestía un esmoquin blanco, que junto con la tenue luz de la luna menguante hacía parecer que en sus ojos no brillaba más que la negra pupila.

No contestó, como cada vez que veía a su hermano se había quedado sin aliento. En un vano intento por recuperarlo se aflojó el nudo de la corbata, sin perder nunca el contacto visual con la impasible figura que lo observaba con curiosidad a unos metros de él.

Regulus avanzó unos pasos y luego se puso en cuclillas frente a él.

-Creí que te comprendía ¿sabes? –acercó una de sus manos a la corbata que inútilmente Sirius intentaba desamarrar y suspiró. Cuando se quedó con el trozo de tela en las manos la miró, sin verla realmente.

-Me sorprendes, Sirius. Desde pequeño quise ser como tu, eras mi ídolo a seguir... –hizo una pausa y clavó de nuevo su aguda vista en Sirius, que inmóvil, escuchaba a su hermano con el corazón en un puño- eres, mi ídolo a seguir- se corrigió- pero parece que nada de lo que hago es suficiente para ti. Cuando te hablo, miras a otra parte, cuando llego a una habitación no tardas en desaparecer, como hace unos instantes...

La mirada de Regulus, antes limpia y clara se oscureció, tiñendo las orbes plateadas de un color azul tormentoso cargado de dolor y confusión.

-¿Tanto me odias, hermano? –preguntó al fin mientras se levantaba.

Sirius miró a su hermano, incrédulo y presa de una repentina hilaridad se echó a reír, deteniendo a Regulus, que lo miró como si le hubieran clavado un puñal por la espalda.

Padfoot se levantó de un salto y agarrándolo por el cuelo de la camisa lo pegó a su cuerpo. El menor lo miró sorprendido, pero su hermano, que había conseguido entrever los sentimientos que Regulus albergaba en su corazón correspondió a su mirada con toda la intensidad y amor que pudo. El homenajeado bajó la vista avergonzado, pero Sirius le agarró suavemente de la barbilla y le obligó a enfrentar su ardiente mirada.

-Como te voy a odiar, Reg... -sus bocas estaban muy cerca. Demasiado quizás, pero el mayor aprovechó la situación y se acercó un poco más, casi acariciando sus labios con los del otro moreno- Si te amo con toda mi alma. Si cada vez que te veo el corazón se me para, si intento ser el mejor tan solo para conseguir tu atención...

Ninguno de los dos se resistió más tiempo ante la insistente llamada de sus demandantes cuerpos. Se besaron con desesperación como si ese primer beso que compartían fuera en realidad el último. Una de las lenguas salió en busca de su compañera de juegos, incitándola a salir, a enredarse con ella... Sirius exploró la boca de su hermano como si en ella se hallase el más secreto de los tesoros, recorriendo cada hueco y cavidad...

Regulus, por el contrario, aun más apasionado que su hermano, mordía y succionaba cada trozo de piel que se ponía a su alcance. Era un beso furioso, agresivo, pero que intentaba demostrar cual de los dos era el que más amaba al otro.

Las manos del menor recorrían velozmente la ancha espalda del merodeador, mientras que este había optado por hundir sus dedos en el fino cabello de su hermano, y con la mano libre agarrarlo suavemente por la nuca, acercándolo más a él, retándole a no separarse de él por el resto de la eternidad.

Poco a poco el beso perdió intensidad, y acabaron dándose suaves y castos besos por toda la cara, demostrando su cariño, sus deseos reprimidos... Pero no se atrevieron a separarse del todo, se quedaron de pie, abrazados, con la cabeza de Regulus reposando sobre el firme pecho de Sirius.

Fue el primogénito el primero en hablar de nuevo, en romper el agradable silencio que se había establecido entre los dos.

-Reg... –susurró. Notó como su hermano se abrazaba a él con fuerza, pero que no levantaba la vista para mirarlo.

-Esto no está bien, Regulus. Somos hermanos, tu sangre es la misma que la mía, esto no es posible. Es un sueño ¿entiendes? No puede funcionar- dijo tristemente, intentado separarse de su amarre.

Finalmente, Regulus dejó que su hermano se separarse de el. Contrario a lo que Sirius pensaba, estaba sereno, y parecía muy decidido.

-Eres tu el que no lo entiendes, Sirius. ¿Qué importa que seamos hermanos? ¿Qué sangre más pura que la nuestra encontraremos? ¿Acaso crees que nuestros padres se opondrán? Se sorprenderán, desde luego, pero piénsalo, somos dos grandes mortífagos, contamos con un lugar poderoso dentro de la sociedad, y por encima de todo, Sirius, somos Black. ¿Quien osará llevarnos la contraria?

››Pero aunque todos nos dieran la espalda, Sirius... –el menor tomó aire y se acercó un paso más, y otro, y otro, hasta quedar casi pegado a él- ¿Serías capaz de renunciar a mi? ¿Serías capaz de olvidarme? ¿De olvidar a la sangre de tu sangre, como tú muy bien dices, hermano? Porque yo no podría.

Sirius notó como su corazón se aceleraba al escuchar la declaración. Sintió deseos de volver a besarlo, pero se contuvo.

El menor se veía sublime bajo la media oscuridad que le ofrecía el jardín. La mitad de su hermoso rostro se ocultaba en las sombras, pero la otra mitad era como un reflejo de las mismas emociones que él mismo estaba sintiendo.

-Dime Sirius Black, ¿renunciarías a mi?

Y el amor y la pasión se volvieron a desbordar. El mayor atrajo al otro hacia si y lo besó lentamente, disfrutando de de cada nueva sensación que cada toque despertaba en él.

-Nunca –pronunció con voz ronca en su oído, haciendo que la piel de Régulus se erizara e incitando a éste a girar la cabeza para encontrar de nuevos sus bocas.

-Será mejor que hagamos acto de presencia en esa fiesta que has montado en mi honor, la gente comenzará a sospechar-susurró juguetón, mientras la lengua de Sirius lamía el lóbulo de su oreja. Como respuesta, su hermano mordió suavemente.

-Que sospechen –y siguió a lo suyo.

-Venga vamos, además quiero ver una cosa- tiró de su hermano mayor y lo condujo hacía la iluminada mansión.

-¿Qué quieres ver? –pregunto con curiosidad Sirius, mientras se anudaba de nuevo la corbata.

La fiesta seguía llena y los músicos, infatigables, tocaban y tocaban nuevas piezas haciendo que los invitados bailaran y cantaran al son de la música.

-Me pregunto donde andarán James y Remus... –dijo Padfoot distraídamente.

A su lado, Regulus soltó una risilla.

-Eso era lo que quería comprobar. Cuando salí a buscarte vi como se marchaban muy acaramelados seguidos de dos chicos y una chica. Parecían muy entretenidos... –esperó a ver si su hermano hacía alguna reacción pero Sirius no había echo ni el más mínimo gesto.

-Pues esos no saben lo que se van a encontrar. Satisfacer a un hombre-lobo es muy difícil, pero satisfacer a Moony es una tarea casi imposible. Que yo sepa solo dos personas lo han conseguido... –no dijo más pero Regulus supo que se refería a él mismo y a James.

No tuvo celos, sabía que su hermano lo amaba, y para él eso era más que suficiente, no le importaban sus aventuras pasadas, le importaban las futuras... con él. Algo palpitó en su entrepierna furiosamente haciendo que el menor de los Black se sonrojara ligeramente.

¡Por la gloria de Slytherin estaba en un acto público! ¡Debía controlarse!

Pero tan solo Sirius, que estaba completamente pendiente de él notó su repentino rubor.

-¿Qué pas...? ¡Oh! –dijo comprendiendo. Esbozó una sonrisa lujuriosa y tomándolo gentilmente de la mano lo sacó del alboroto de la fiesta.

_**& & &**_

-No tienes ni idea de cuanto te deseo... quiero... te amo...–Regulus susurraba incoherencias. Incapaz de pensar ante las caricias con las que su hermano lo torturaba, solo era capaz de murmurar frases o palabras sueltas.

Se hallaban completamente desnudos sobre una gran cama de dosel repleta de cojines, su hermano que había empezado por desperdigar húmedos besos por el vientre y los pectorales succionaba ahora uno de los sonrosados pezones, haciendo que su "víctima" gimiese su nombre cada vez más alto. Torturó uno y otro, y solo cuando se pusieron firmes y duros se alejó de ellos, buscando un nuevo lugar que explorar. Besó el ombligo y deslizo su lengua por la pequeña cavidad, provocando que la erección de Régulus palpitara de nuevo con fuerza.

-Maldito... ahhh... cabronazoooo... –agarró a su hermano de los pelos y sin piedad alzó su boca con la suya, besándola salvajemente y mordiendo sin compasión sus hinchados labios, haciéndolos sangrar.

Sirius sonrió y acariciando suavemente la mejilla de su hermano lo tranquilizó, susurrándole amorosamente que esperara, que lo mejor estaba todavía por llegar.

Beso el principio de la dureza y luego para deleite de Regulus se la introdujo de golpe en la boca, tragándosela hasta el fondo. Comenzó a mover arriba abajo su cabeza, disfrutando de los jadeos de su hermano, y acariciando con las manos los muslos y las caderas de Regulus, que se alzaban involuntariamente a cada lametada. No había necesidad de empujarle la cabeza para que el toque fuera más profundo ya que Sirius se entregaba al máximo. Solo con los gemidos de Regulus estaba apunto de correrse y ni siquiera se había tocado.

Una de sus manos de deslizó hacia el trasero del pequeño, que alzó la pelvis para facilitarle la entrada. Introdujo un dedo y luego otro, dilatando la estrecha zona y cuando vio que ya estaba preparado los sacó, haciendo que Regulus emitiese un quejido de insatisfacción, y separó su ardiente boca del miembro de su hermano.

-¡Ah no! ¡Ni se te ocurra dejarme así!

Padfoot solo sonrió y colocando las piernas de su hermano sobre sus hombros se colocó para penetrarle. Lo hizo de golpe, no hubo dolor, ni lamentos, solo placer y lujuriosos gemidos. Los cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, estaban hechos el uno para el otro, eran dos dioses griegos haciendo el amor en el Olimpo, ajenos a todo lo demás. Sirius embestía una y otra vez el cuerpo de su hermano, que habiendo cogido el ritmo a la primera se movía con él acompasadamente. Sus cuerpos sudorosos, estaban exhaustos pero seguían pidiendo más exigiéndoles llegar hasta el final, la mano derecha de Sirius de deslizó hacia la olvidada erección del menor, que cuando notó de nuevo las atenciones de su hermano atrapó sus labios con los suyos y lo beso. Sus lenguas se enredaron, bailando al mismo tiempo que sus sudorosos cuerpos, un tórrido y apasionado beso que amenazaba con dejarlos sin aliento.

La boca de Reg esparció pequeñas mordidas sobre el cuello y pecho de Sirius, tenía entre sus dientes un trozo de la nívea piel cuando ambos cuerpos llegaron al climax, juntos, como si fueran uno solo. Regulus gritó y mordió con fuerza el cuello de su hermano, que chilló, entre dolorido y complacido antes de caer agotado sobre el otro, que lo abrazó sonriente.

-Pase lo que pase, Te... amo, Regulus –jadeó el merodeador, depositando un húmedo beso sobre sus labios.

Regulus sonrió arrogantemente.

-Lo se, ¿y sabes que? Yo también te amo –se acurrucó en el pecho de su hermano mayor y dando un profundo suspiró cerró los ojos.

Empezaban a quedarse dormidos cuando la marca tenebrosa comenzó a arder en sus antebrazos. Regulus tardó un tiempo en averiguar que estaba pasando, ya que solo llevaba dos días con ella, pero Sirius, acostumbrado ya, a los extraños horarios, cogió dos capas de combate de un guardarropa y le pasó una de ellas a su ahora amante.

-El deber nos llama, Reg.

El muchacho asintió, e imitando a su hermano desapareció de la habitación, dispuesto a seguirle hasta los confines del mundo.

**FIN**

**NorixBlack**

_**Miembro de la Orden de las Mortífagas**_

_**Miembro de la Orden Severusiana**_

_**Miembro de la Orden Lupiniana**_

_**Miembro de la Orden Draconiana**_


End file.
